Is This Henry Mills?
"Is This Henry Mills?" is the twentieth episode of the seventh season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one hundredth and fifty-third episode of the series overall. It aired on May 4, 2018. It was written by Dana Horgan & Leah Fong and directed by Ron Underwood. Synopsis Roni enlists Lucy's help to wake Henry, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Rogers and Weaver go to Margot in hopes of getting through to Tilly. In a flashback, Young Henry struggles to decide what path to follow until a mysterious phone call helps put him on track. Plot Opening sequence Regina's car is featured in the forest. In the Characters' Past In Storybrooke, Regina has Henry line up to a wall to measure his growth. As he leaves to school, Regina offered him her car. However, he isn't sure about colleges at this point. Later on, Regina surprises Henry with a bunch of brochures from universities for him to consider. Weeks later, Regina discovers that Henry was accepted to every university but Henry continues to have doubts about his future and isn't sure about what he wants. The flashback reveals a twist in the story: as Henry goes upstairs to try on his cap and gown, he gets a surprise phone call from Regina's cellphone. When Henry answered it, it was the adult Henry on the other end, as the young Henry was the person would break the adult Henry's curse. The two, despite not knowing that they were talking to each other made a short conversation. Before ending the call, the adult Henry told the young Henry where to find the box that was behind the dresser. When Henry does, it revealed a magic bean, which Henry will use on the day he leaves Storybrooke. Later that night, Henry finally tells Regina that as he is ready to make a choice but would later let her know the following morning. The final moments have Henry writing his book called "Once Upon a Time" and narrates the opening tales about him and his family. In The Present Day A dark storm cloud has circulated around Seattle, and as Lucy tells Regina about how Facilier saved Henry from the curse but it failed to ignite True Love's Kiss between him and Jacinda, the two are startled by Gothel, who offered Regina a chance to join her Coven and save her family as she tells them that Henry has lost his powers in believing. Regina turns her down. Later on, Weaver makes amends with Regina by offering a special potion to help Regina save Henry. He tells Regina he's doing this because of Belle. But the potion she later gave Henry at his apartment doesn't work. Regina and Lucy decided to use another approach, by using the "Once Upon a Time" book, but that doesn't work either. At this point, Henry still doesn't believe and wants Regina and Lucy to stop this nonsense, as Regina tells him that the curse Gothel created sent everyone to the present day and that in this universe they're still in a place called Storybrooke (thus revealing that the flashback and the current realm are actually the same). After they returned to Henry's apartment, and after Lucy told him she has given up on him, Henry discovers the adoption papers and sees the phone number, which triggers Henry's memories to come back. Lucy is excited that Henry's back and they go to rescue Regina. At the Coven, Rogers witnessed one of the witches being transformed into a tree as the power takes hold on Tilly and escaped. When he reached the police station, Rogers confronted Weaver about Gothel and the witches, and Weaver told him that everything he witnessed is true and that it will all make sense soon. The two then recruited Margot to help them. When they return, Margot attempted to talk Tilly out of it but Tilly used her magic to push her away. As the rest of the witches are turning to trees, Tilly creates a fire that blocks their way to her. Earlier that day at Jacinda's, Lucy and Jacinda are packing for Bainbridge Island when Sabine gave Lucy a backpack that Drew used. When Lucy showed the two a tarot card and told them about Facilier, the ladies decided to pay a visit to Samdi's office. When they do visit, Facilier is ready and show them a tied up Drew, then sticks a pin in a doll that caused Sabine pain and the women comply by joining him in the closet. The curse also woke up Ella and Tiana afterwards, but Facilier escaped before they can stop him. Tiana and Naveen are also reunited. That night at the garden, Regina is ready to stop Gothel, but as Regina doesn't have magic Gothel gets the upper hand and succeeded. As Gothel prepares to destroy humanity, Henry and Lucy show up, and as Henry grabs Regina, he kissed her and broke the Curse, saving humanity. The curse not only restored everyone and their magic, but also gave Alice a chance to choose love over evil, and used her magic to transform Gothel into a tree, and placed flowers around it. The ending of the curse reunited Henry with Ella, Regina and Lucy, and Alice with Hook and Robin. With Weaver's powers restored, the former Mr. Gold attempts to retrieve his Dagger, but it is not in his safe. He then visited Facilier's office and discovers his album book there. When Facilier walked in Weaver attempts to use his magic to choke Facilier but stopped short of killing him. Unfortunately, just as he was about to ask Facilier about the Dagger, Facilier is killed in front of Weaver... by the Wish Realm Rumpelstiltskin, who now holds the Dagger and wants Weaver to make a deal with him. Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills/Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver/Rumplestiltskin Guest Starring *Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Daniel Francis as Mr. Samdi *Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Rose Reynolds as Tilly *Tiera Skovbye as Margot *Naika Toussaint as Seraphina Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant Trivia *The Coven of Eight is defeated. **Though humorously its largely Gothel's own fault for turning them into trees, leaving them unable to assist her in fighting back. *The True Love that broke the Dark Curse this time was Henry's love for his mother **This is the reverse of how the original Dark Curse was broken, as it was the True Love of his other mother Emma that broke it. *Hyperion Heights is now awake, just like Storybrooke. *This episode explains why Regina told Weaver that they couldn't go to Storybrooke for help; the past version of themselves are still there. Either due to the risk of temporal paradoxes or being mistaken for villains taking their forms, they couldn't go get help from them. Gallery Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Is This Heny Mills - Photography - Henry and Regina.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Is This Henry Mills - Opening Sequence.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Henry and Granny.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Regina and Henry.jpg 720Rebirth.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Lucy and Roni Vs. Eloise.jpg 720WannaBeWithMother.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Rogers and Weaver.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Disbelief.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Alice Magic.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Sabine and Samdi.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Henry Phone Call.jpg|Henry calls his Storybrooke home, regaining his memories and realizing that the Dark Curse brought everyone back to the year he graduated. 720TillyAndMargotKiss.png|Tower Girl and Nobin are reuinted. 720NotMyMother.png|Despite the poison in his heart returning, Wish Hook stands with his daughter to give her support Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Gothel Trees.jpg|The coven is turned into trees 720YouChoseHate.png|Alice denounces Gothel as a monster and not her mother. 720EloiseAngry.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Gothel Tree.jpg|Gothel become a literal version of Mother Nature Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Sabine, Drew and Jacinda.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Wish Rumple.jpg|Just when things were starting to look better, the most evil being of all makes an apperance. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes